


7 years

by AspieVulcan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oblivious Jim, Reveal, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Vulcan Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspieVulcan/pseuds/AspieVulcan
Summary: Spock and McCoy have been together since before the mission but we're too awkward to tell anyone.Jim and the crew think that they are in love and just can't tell but they very much can.





	7 years

Jim loved to tease Bones and Spock, everyone on the ship could tell they were in love apart from them. By this point everyone was just waiting for them to finally realise.

"Ooh really! I guess it was the logical choice!!" McCoy said sarcastically.

"Indeed, further explanation was required."

"We could have been late!"

"And yet we were not."

"Lives were at stake Spock! If we had been even a minute later we wouldn't have been able to transport them off in time."

"That is precisely why I collected the specimens at the speed I did doctor."

Jim grinned, only half an hour ago they had been working efficiently together dealing with the casualties from the almost destroyed ship, this argument was a good sign, meant the actual danger was over.

"Oh come on you two, you'r like an old married couple!" Jim interupted but it didn't seem to help much.

"And that's another thing! I know just how scared you were! You can't hide it from me, you had no idea what to do!!" Jim thought they had ignored him but he was very wrong.

"I am Vulcan doctor I do not feel fear."  
  
For some reason that seemed to snap the doctor out of it. He seemed to concentrate for a moment then continued. "Your only half Vulcan Spock!" Then he stormed off to sick bay. Spock sat at his desk and only when no one could see did he allow the corner of his mouth to quirk up as he felt a wave of comfort and reassurance flow through his mind.

* * *

"Do you think he's ok?" Chekov asked reluctantly.

"I don't know.. the chances are... as he said." Jim replied, the bridge seemed empty without Spock, he had gone on an overly dangerous mission to save a planet.

"He can't be gone right?" Chekov asked again.

"Right.."

Swish

"What the fuck is happening!!" McCoy said suddenly running onto the bridge. "...Where's Spock!?"

It would have been weird that McCoy knew there was something wrong when there was no way he should have, no red alert, no message, no nothing, but they were all too worried to notice.

"Spocks surrendered himself to save the planet, he's going to try to shut down their main power source, it's been destroying their planet." Jim explained staring at the planet.

"Well we need to get him off!"

"We can't until he transports himself up."

"I'll be in the transporter room then" McCoy began to walk back to the turbo lift when he felt a sharp pain on his right side, he inhaled sharply and tried to walk through the pain. Thank god it was his right not left.

"McCoy to sickbay, get ready for a hurt Vulcan!"

* * *

It had been a month of surviving in the forest before they managed to make contact with the ship. It had been brutal, everyone got hurt at some point but they knew enough first aid between then to survive without any permanent damage. Jim, Spock and two red shirts packed up their camp and got ready for transport.

As the transporter room materialised around Jim he began to step forward but bad to step back as bones suddenly ran past him and grasped Spock. He stood shocked as Spock hugged him back.

"I am here, I am not hurt... We have not told them yet.. is this appropriate?" Spock said reassuringly for the first part as though he had said it a thousand times.

"We can worry about Jim in a bit, you can't keep doing this to me Spock."

"I would say the same to you Leonard" Spock pulled back slightly to see his face and gently kissed him. "I am safe ashayam" McCoy tried and failed to hide his smile as he leant his forehead against Spocks having long forgotten that they were standing in front of their friends and colleagues and releasing a deep breath.

"Uuumm.. I hate to interrupt but what the fuck is going on!?" Jim asked confused. McCoy snapped back to reality and looked awkwardly towards Jim

"Oh yeah, well we were going to tell you.. eventually..."

"Eventually? How long has this been going on!?"

"7years, 23days, 7hours, 49minuites and 8seconds." Spock said matter of factly. Jim was so confused he didn't even know how to feel.

"Wha-why-wh.."he managed to get out.

"Sorry Jim, we were already together before the mission and it just never seemed appropriate, plus there could be complications with superior officers and relationships so we planned to tell you after the mission."

"AFTER!?? I'm your best friend!"

"Sorry.. " McCoy said looking quite guilty "Come on let's go to sickbay, you all need a little patching up nope!"

"No what?" Jim asked still confused and angry but generally happy

"Hey! It's not my fault, ive never really gotten good at the whole telepathy thing, it's confusing having two conversations at once!"

"Telepathy?!" Uhura said coming round the corner.

"Why are you here?"McCoy asked

"Captain wasn't answering his comm. Anyway telepathy?!"

"They've been together for 7 years Uhura! They just didn't bother to tell us!!"

"And your bonded? That would explain a lot!" She said beaming.

"Bonded?!" Jim asked absolutely baffled.

"Yeah, I think we need to give Jim some time to recover. We'll talk about it later"

"Your so cruel bones you know that right?!"

* * *

 

"So.. you can talk through the bond?" Jim asked

"When we're close yes." McCoy replied.

"He's over there writing a report make him laugh!"

"That's impossible, even for me"

"Ok well then make him smile at least!"

"Now why would I do that!"

"So you can! I want to see!!"

Jim reminded him of a small child but he had to admit that the first time he got Spock to smile had been incredibly satisfying, he saw no reason to disappoint an excited child.

"Ok fine just wait a sec!" He thought back to all the times he had made Spock smile.

          Hey Spock!

          Leonard.

          I love you darlin'

"Omg omg I can't believe my eyes! He's blushing! Omg his ears are bright green! Oh my he's actually smiling!! What else can you do?"

          I love you too ashayam.

"None of your damned buisness jim!"


End file.
